A Second Chance
by NaruFreak91
Summary: Naruto is failing in school and the only way to pass is if he has a tutor things seem fine until he finds out who's tutoring him his old best friend and now rival,how will things go when Sasuke makes a confession to Naruto? NaruXSasu Lemon Yaoi


**Disclaim:I do NOT own Naruto or any other Sex gods inthe show/manga but the very talented Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

A Second Chance

**They had been best friends ever since they were 7 years old they had been through everything together starting with the beginning of there first year of school. They were inseparable, But As the years went on they grew farther and farther a part untill they were no longer best friends but rivals. Sasuke became the top student in popularity and smarts, while Naruto not so much. He was the class clown and for grades...well they weren't the best in fact he was barely passing.**

"Oh man what am I going to do?"

"I take it you saw your grade Naruto?"

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei."

"Now, Naruto... I know you're a good kid. You have trouble remembering things. Especially during tests."

_**"Why thank you, I don't think I noticed."**_

"Naruto, I'm going to give you a second chance for the test. A re-sit."

**Iruka finally stated after a long time of talking about random stuff that Naruto hadn't really paid much attention 's eyes lit up as soon as he heard those words, a wide grin spreading across his face.**

"SERIOUSLY?!....Iruka-sensei, Thank you!"

"However, there's a condition."

_**"There's always a catch."**_

"What's that, sensei? I'll do whatever it takes to get a passing grade. Jiraiya will kill me if I don't pass."

"I'm going to assign you a student tutor for the rest of the school year."

"A STUDENT TUTOR?! You're kidding! How the hell will that help me?!"

"Relax, Naruto. Your tutor is one of the highest ranking student in the class… and ironically, the entire school as well. I believe you know him? Come on in, Sasuke."

_**"Of course I know Sasuke I've only known him for as long as I can remember. Everyone knows Sasuke if you didn't you were either brain dead or never seen the day of light. He's one of the smartest most popular guys in the school that made it to the top and is still compared to Itachi."**_

**The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched once as soon as Sasuke walked through the door, and somehow Naruto just knew that he were on his last days. If he himself didn't kill him for being so "annoying" as he so often liked to dub people, his endless horde of blood-thirsty fangirls would slaughter him for being so close to "their Sasuke-kun". And then there was Jiraiya, who would get the remaining leftovers of his mangled corpse after he saw Naruto's horrible report card. Yeah, he was quite thoroughly screwed…Sasuke's obsidian eyes glanced in his direction, causing him to mentally flinch at the cold black orbs that stared at him. His stare sent goose bumps along Naruto's arms at the sheer harshness it projected. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke returned his attention back to Iruka-sensei, causing him to sigh softly at being freed from his controlling gaze.**

"So he's the one I have to tutor?"

"Yes Naruto is the one you have to tutor."

**He patted you both on the back at the same time, Naruto staring warily at Sasuke and he observing him with a calculating eye. **

"Well I will let you two get started. Now Sasuke I expect a report every week on how he is doing."

**A long, awkward silence filled the room, causing Naruto to shift uncertainly on his feet and smile shakily at the unnaturally stoic boy.**

"So, um… how 'bout that rain, huh?"

**Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow at you, obviously questioning his sanity.**

"…Let's just get started."

He grunted, sitting down swiftly at a nearby desk and shuffling several papers, his eyes scanning across the pages at inhumane speeds.

**Naruto mentally slapped himself as he sat down, scolding himself for being such a moron. Another silence dropped over the two of them, making Naruto feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to so many continuous silences, and he once worked with a MUTE guy or at least he thought he was mute that was until Shino spoke. He glanced at the clock, inwardly groaning at its seemingly never ending ticking.**

"Do you understand Naruto?"

"Huh what was that sorry I...."

"Look if you don't want to take this seriously I can just tell Iruka-Sensei to find you someone else to tutor you if your going to waste my time."

"No sorry was just..."

"Well focus."

"Ok I'm focusing now."

_**"This is gonna be a long couple of months…"**_

The first few weeks with Sasuke had been… awkward. More than awkward, actually— the lessons consisted of exactly an hour each, nothing more, nothing less. No noise sounded throughout the empty classroom besides Sasuke's cool voice explaining the work and maybe Naruto asking a question every now and then. However, he had begun to notice a change in the stoic Uchiha boy, as the weeks slowly (WAY too slowly for his liking) ticked by. Whenever they would pass each other in the halls, he would give the slightest jerk of his head in his direction— a small sign of acknowledgment, but a huge grin was plastered on his face for the rest of the day, scaring several people. He'd began to make small talk during there tutoring classes… in fact, the first time it happened Naruto had instantly blurted out,

"Are you seriously TALKING to me?"

**It was probably the forth month into your and Sasuke's weekly arrangements when things started getting strange. Naruto strolled into the empty classroom the one that they always used for the tutoring sessions, a chirpy smile on his lips as he bounded into the room with a skip, startling Sasuke slightly.**

"Yo, Sasuke-sensei; how's it going?"

**Sasuke seemed slightly flustered (well, if Naruto could read him as easily as he possibly could) as he quickly shuffled papers on his desk, averting his dark gaze from Naruto and bowing his head. If Naruto looked hard enough, he could see the smallest fraction of red blushes on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, causing him to blink in utter confusion.**

_***What the hell is wrong with him?* **_

"How are you Naruto?"

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

**Sasuke glanced at Naruto through the corner of his obsidian eye, silently observing him. It wasn't cold and calculating like it always was, not like when you were told the first time he had been told about the little arrangement with him — but his gaze was searching, almost as if he was looking for the answer to a question he never asked. And the way his heart suddenly tripped over itself before restarting at double the speed… well, that just scared the hell out of him. It seemed that as more time passed, the sudden attraction (yeah, he could finally admit it to himself at least after a few weeks of internal battling) towards Sasuke just seemed to get worse and worse. He couldn't even stay in the same room with him without his heart pumping at double time and palms sweating like an 11-year-old meeting with their first crush. Frankly, it was embarrassing. AND mortifying. What was even more horrifying was the fact that he started to think that Sasuke himself had begun to catch onto the fact.**

"Naruto, are you even listening to me?"

_**"No, I was too busy staring at your hair — how the hell does it stay so… UP?"**_

**He asked before quickly shaking himself out of his stupor and smiling weakly at the boy. **

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke… what was that?"

**Sasuke sighed, closing his text book with a light thud and staring at you head on, causing your breath to catch in your throat despite your wishes. **

"Naruto, I don't think you've been paying much attention to me lately."

_***Au contraire… the reason has been me paying TOO MUCH attention to you. Just not your lessons.* **_

"I have, Sasuke, I promise."

**His lie flowed from his mouth as easily as water. Narut inwardly congratulated himself for saying it so quickly — it almost seemed like he were telling the truth. But, he WAS Sasuke Uchiha, after all, and he's not stupid… unfortunately for him.**

"Naruto, I think you're lying to me."

**His dark, thoughtful eyes inches away from his. Narutp was startled at Sasuke's sudden closeness, and his heart pounded mercilessly in his ears. He wouldn't have been surprised if Sasuke himself couldn't hear it beating so quick and loud.**

"I-I don't know what your t-talking about."

"Well, then… prove it."

"Uh… what?"

"When was the beginning of the Meiji Restoration?"

"Oh…"

**Thinking for a while, until Sasuke's lessons came at him in flashes and a smug grin spread across Naruto's face.**

"1867."

**Answering triumphantly, crossing his arms and grinning.**

**A slow smirk grew on Sasuke's mouth, leaving Naruto momentarily stunned**.

"Good job, Naruto. You've earned yourself a reward."

**Before he could ask what his reward would entail, Sasuke had instantly filled the space between the two of them, swiftly pressing his lips against Naruto's for a split second. When the Uchiha pulled away as quickly as he'd started, Naruto gaped openly at him, Naruto's eyes wide and cheeks and ears flaming a bright, burning red. **

"S-S-Sasuke?"

**Naruto squeaked, your voice breaking on the honorific. Sasuke ignored his protest, (however the obvious smirk on his lips had grown significantly, to Naruto's surprise) and shot off another question.**

"For how long did the Edo period last for?"

**Still dazed by his kiss, his answering voice was slightly breathless. **

"Two… two hundred and sixty five years…"

"Correct."

**Another press of lips, several seconds longer than the first. By now he could feel his pulse thudding in his wrist and neck. He could feel the imprint of Sasuke's kiss lingering on his mouth, causing a pleasant tingle to spread throughout his body.**

"When was the class of the samurai abolished?"

**Sasuke asked, his tone of voice as pleasant as if they were discussing the weather.**

"U-Um…"

**He racked his brain, refusing to let Sasuke's kisses go to waste just for his lack of concentration. **

"In, erm… eighteen… sixty… eight?"

**Naruto questioned, glancing curiously at Sasuke, pointedly ignoring his heart eagerly speeding up at the way his smirk widened even further and his face inched even closer to his.**

"Correct."

**Sasuke murmured, bringing his hand to the back of Naruto's neck and pulling him in, his mouth now firm and dangerously seductive against Naruto own. Just as he was beginning to get comfortable with the feeling of Sasuke's lips moving against his, Sasuke's tongue swept out against Naruto's bottom lip, causing him to squeak and jump back, startled. Sasuke simply grunted unhappily and pulled him in once more, even closer than before — he could feel his heart beating rapidly against Sasuke's, which was beating at the same frantic speed as his own.(The fact that SASUKE UCHIHA was actually as nervous of kissing him as was of kissing Sasuke) This calmed Naruto slightly, he allowed Sasukie's tongue to slip into his mouth and search previously untouched territory.**

"S-Sasuke?"

**His voice was high-pitched and breathless when they had both broke away for a breath, foreheads against each other and panting lightly.**

"Why are you…?"

"Are you really that dense?"

**Before Naruto could retort at Sasuke's insult, Sasuke interrupted by pressing his lips over Naruto's once more, causing Naruto's words to be swallowed by his talented mouth. He couldn't even remember what they were going to be, anyways. **

"I thought it would be obvious by now, Naruto."

"Well, apparently I'm too dense to figure these things out."

**He drawled sarcastically, his anger dampened by Sasuke's kiss… luckily for him.**

"So, please — enlighten me."

**There was a short silence, until Sasuke's deep voice cut the air like a knife, intense and tempting.**

"I like you, Naruto....No I've fallen for you. I guess I've always loved you."

"I didn't know you wanted me in that way,"

"I've learned to hide most of my feelings over time,"

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"......Yes I will."

**The Uchiha pulled him under another pulse-pounding kiss. He was surprised, to say the least, as Sasuke began laying open-mouthed kisses at Naruto's neck,undoing his pants,sliding his hand into Naruto's boxers curling his fingers around Naruto's member slowly stroking him the blond inhaled sharply and rolled his hips upwards. Sasuke could hear the small pants that escaped Naruto's lips as he tried to gain control of his breathing. Sasuke lowered his head down to Naruto's member taking it into his mouth slowly bobbing his head up and down he closed his eyes as a faint shiver ran down his spine. All the while Sasuke watched him, watched his own actions with rapt fascination until Naruto couldn't take it anymore.**

"Ah…Sasu…Oh, Sasuke…Sa…oh, God, Sasuke!....I'm....."

**But before Naruto could finish is sentence he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke slid his pants and boxers off.**

"Sasuke I've never done this before."

"I know Naruto I haven't ether but do you trust me?"

"Yes."

**Their bodies aligned, he carefully sank in side him, very slowly, for both his partner's sake and his own. Naruto's head fell back and a low groan escaped him as he gripped his hips almost painfully. Naruto bit his lip at the penetrating stab of intense sensation, both pleasure and a little pain as he adjusted to his size. For a long moment Sasuke didn't move, not wanting to overwhelm Naruto, and then he rocked his hips forward once, then again, eventually settling into a rhythm gradually speeding up untill they both reach there climax. Sasuke having his first then Naruto shortly after. Both letting out a long moan. Sasuke then collapsed against his chest, breathing just as heavily as he was, their hearts pounding together as they came down from the rush.**

"Sasuke you shouldn't hide your feelings,"

"You really think that?"

"Yes,"

"Then I won't hide my feelings anymore. I promise."


End file.
